The present invention relates to a storage receptacle for a multiple adhesive bandage pack and to the combination of the receptacle and pack.
As is known, adhesive bandages generally consist of a sterile and/or absorbent pad and adhesive zones disposed on each side of the pad for securing the bandage in place over the wound to be protected. One form of adhesive bandage utilizes tear-off protective foils over the bandage. Such bandage is positioned within an outer cover that is secured in a multiple adhesive bandage pack. Each bandage projects at one end thereof through an opening in the outer cover. The protective foil covering the sterile pad and the adhesive zone of the bandage located closest to the end of the outer cover opposite from the opening therein is arranged so as to be forcibly removed from such adhesive zone when the bandage is withdrawn from the outer cover. The adhesive zone thus exposed is prevented from coming into contact with the inner wall surface of the outer cover. A construction of this type is shown in Published Swedish Patent specification 12/12 997 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,077.
To facilitate the storage of a supply of adhesive bandages, resort has been had to multiple adhesive bandage packs, which packs are customarily placed for safe keeping and ready accessibility in a centrally located stationary storage receptacle. Such storage of adhesive bandage supplies have proven quite handy for offices and factories where minor wounds can thus receive prompt attention. However, the pack is not infrequently removed from the storage receptacle and, subsequent to treatment of the wound, the pack and its supply of adhesive bandages are inadvertently left at the scene of the accident which is generally remote from the location where the storage receptacle is maintained. As will be appreciated, the advantage of a centrally located storage receptacle providing a ready supply of adhesive bandages is thus negated since the next individual seeking a bandage from the storage receptacle will find the pack and its bandages missing.